


It's Good to be Home

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: "I can't wait any longer." + "I've wanted this for so long." And Beauyasha for a tumblr fill
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	It's Good to be Home

Yasha had been wondering where her cloak had disappeared to but any coherent thought that she had immediately fled her as she walked into her room. 

Beau was on her bed, leaning back onto her elbows with her legs dangling off the bed, ankles crossed to help keep her thighs pressed together. Save for  _ Yasha's _ cloak that she was wearing over her lap, Beau was completely naked and on display for her to see. A small, choked noise forced itself past her lips at the smirk of recognition on Beau's face when she realized that finally, finally Yasha was home. 

"I-" Yasha's throat felt drier than it's ever been, parched suddenly for the beautiful, naked woman in front of her. The contrast of soft fur to toned skin with piercing blue eyes tracking her every movement only made her insides burn hotter and she dropped her boots quickly to the ground, locked the door behind her before pouncing on Beau, drawing her into a deep kiss. Her nails scratched at Beau's undercut, enjoying the soft prickly sensation while her arousal skyrocketed from where she could feel soft skin against her own.

Gods, she was already wet and wanting. This  _ woman _ was going to possibly be the death of her and if she were being 100% truthful, Yasha was very much okay with that.

It didn't take much effort to pin Beau down, it was always where her girlfriend wanted to be anyways. Under her and at Yasha's mercy was where Beau seemed to be the happiest, she definitely wasn't going to complain with how beautiful she was when she was being more submissive, the act itself honoring Yasha due to the trust the monk had in her.

Yasha broke away from Beau slightly, lamenting the loss of her warmth for a split second before she leaned back down to latch her teeth onto Beau's thrumming pulse point. It was beating almost too fast, but not quite enough for her to be genuinely concerned that she was having a heart attack just before they were about to have sex. “How long were you waiting for me?” was what she asked instead, gently trailing one of her hands across Beau’s collarbone then drifting down to gently cup her chest. 

Beau went to answer but Yasha cut her off with another bite coupled with her fingers mischievously pinching at a nipple left her a little lightheaded. “ _ Fuck. _ ” She rasped, arching upwards into the sensation. She had half a mind to beg for more but she had been sitting here, for hours now, waiting for Yasha to come in and see how turned on she was. All Beau had  _ done _ was think of this exact scenario. 

“Answer my question.” 

“Fuck, hours? I almost got myself off but I- I really wanted you to do it.” Beau spread her legs more, better accommodating Yasha’s hips. An almost heady feeling spread throughout her body at the feeling of the cloak being pressed a little tighter against her and the warmth of Yasha's body seeping through it. 

Yasha trailed a few kisses across Beau's cheek, purposefully teasing by avoiding her mouth and not going lower for the moment though it took everything in her not to throw her cloak out the window and properly  _ taste _ Beau for the first time in months. Being patient usually made the release sweeter but she'd been away from her  _ wife _ for far too long for her to take much care in exploring. 

"Yasha-" Beau twined her fingers through Yasha's hair, idly noting that it had gotten whiter during her absence- "please? I can't wait any longer."

"Me either." Yasha didn't hesitate to be honest. She could properly worship Beau later on the altar they called their bed but right now, she wanted to just  _ touch  _ her. "I've wanted this so long." 

Beau made a choked little noise in the back of her throat as Yasha kissed down her neck, leaving little nips and sucking on the skin there until she found the exact spot she was looking for. There, where Beau's neck met her shoulder on top of a corded bundle of muscle, was where Yasha sunk her teeth in and made Beau keen from the little sharp pain that was quickly soothed by a soft tongue. 

She continued further down, marking Beau's chest extensively because she knew how much it turned Beau on, plus the fact that she got a kick out of seeing her wife marked so  _ thoroughly _ as hers. Yasha paid reverent attention to the marks again, kissing them softly, pulling another quiet noise from Beau who arched up into her touch, practically shoving her breasts into Yasha's face. And, well, she'd never turn down a blatant request like that. 

Beau's thighs tightened around Yasha's hips when her soft, hot lips closed around a stiff nipple. Mismatched eyes bore into hers as she sucked harshly, swirling her tongue around it,  _ toying _ with Beau even though she knew damn well that she was already close to combusting just from the sucking alone. "How does that feel?" Yasha asked, briefly pulling away to blow a stream of cool air over the wet skin, making Beau squirm under her. 

Another whine that didn't answer her question so Yasha slipped her hand under the cloak,  _ her cloak _ that Beau had stolen from her and hid away with while she was gone, before she slid her fingers through slippery folds to lightly touch Beau's clit. "I asked you a question." She growled when Beau arched into her touch with a shuddering gasp. "Answer me, how does this feel?" Yasha leaned back down and bit down on Beau's nipple this time, tugging gently to cause a pleasurable sensation to flood through her wife. 

"Fucking  _ great _ ." Beau managed to get out despite her mind focusing on where Yasha's mouth and fingers were at the moment. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?" She challenged a little, knowing Yasha would but she couldn't help but egg her on a little after waiting so long for her to come home and then finally, finally fall into bed with her.

Yasha threw the cloak away from between them, accepting Beau's challenge with gusto. She made short work of moving down fully, connecting her mouth to Beau's clit and slipping her fingers down to her wife's entrance. She teased a little more, circling her tongue and fingers without pressing down, not giving in all the way but enjoying the taste of Beau nonetheless. Beau bucked upwards, trying to get her to hurry but Yasha wasn't going to have any of that. 

She used both of her hands and pinned Beau's legs apart, digging her fingernails gently into strong thighs would also insure that her wife wasn't going to try and meet her again. "None of that now, hold still." Yasha murmured before reattaching her lips, firmly sucking before her tongue darted down to gather up more slick. 

Beau groaned, tensing in Yasha's grip as she fought against the urge to ride her face and seek out her pleasure by herself. As hard as it was to be patient, she trusted Yasha to take care of her, to not leave her hanging longer than necessary. She kept her hands buried in Yasha's hair though, she trusted her not to pull away but Beau needed the touch to ground her because her tongue seemed to try and make Beau forget that she was  _ alive _ . 

The words, "Such a wonderful welcome home present," combined with two of Yasha's fingers sliding inside of her almost made her blackout but she wasn't done yet. She kept talking, using her hands properly now to fuck into Beau and to press down on her clit while holding her leg captive. "So pretty and spread open for me, I know you like this." It wasn't the dirtiest thing Yasha's said but damn, it worked when combined with the fact that her lips had Beau's wetness smeared across them. Her pupils were blown, nearly taking over the colour of them and they were flitting back and forth from where her hands were between Beau's legs and up to her face. 

Gods, she looked wrecked and she wasn't even fucking naked. 

Beau whimpered again, a dirty little sound before she panted out Yasha's name, trying to rut into the thrusts and help get herself off. She was briefly wondering if Yasha was going to stop her, pin her down and take her for herself but it was obviously not the case. Instead, Yasha pushed against her  _ harder _ , curling her fingers into that spot that would make Beau come quick and harsh. 

And she did, freezing up when Yasha ordered her to come and pressed down roughly on her clit coupled with a firm curl of her fingers and she barely had enough brain power left to not tear out Yasha's hair with the force of her release.

Soft kisses eased her down, trailing the marks on her skin back up until Yasha sealed their lips together, the taste of Beau still on her lips. Beau relaxed under the attention, still twitching a little as she came back down from her high. "You know how to make a girl feel good, huh?" She murmured, kissing Yasha of her own volition.

Yasha grinned wickedly. "I know how to make my  _ wife  _ feel good." And those words alone made Beau flush hotly because gods, she loved being called Yasha's wife even after five years of being married. She wasn't as good at flustering Yasha but she knew just the thing to get her back. 

"Sit on my face, I wanna get you off but I think you fucked me so good I can't move." She grinned as Yasha cursed then jumped off the bed to strip as fast as she could. It was good to have her home and even  _ better _ to have Yasha back with her where she was meant to be.


End file.
